A Case Of You
by Malhow
Summary: "Ce que je fous ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis fou, ça oui. Fou de toi. Complètement dingue même."  UA HP/DM


**Titre:** A Case Of You

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Note : **Petit OS dans l'attente de la suite de 'Please don't stop the rain'. Une petite inspiration un soir de nostalgie. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Cet OS n'est pas corrigé donc si vous voyez de belles fautes, vous pouvez me prévenir ! 

_A Case Of You  
><em>

« -Le train n'est pas encore parti tu sais…

-Je sais.

-Pars avec moi. Pars et tu verras, crois-moi…

-Tu sais ce qui est le pire, dans un chagrin d'amour ?

-…

-C'est de ne plus savoir ce qu'on a aimé, au début. »

Et quand les portes se sont closes sur son visage blessé, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les ai rouverts, le train avait quitté l'horizon depuis longtemps.

oOo

_5 ans plus tard…_

C'est noël. Il fait un froid atroce, il y a de la neige partout. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre avant d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur, mais pas lugubre. Sûrement dû aux éclats de rire que l'on peut entendre s'échapper des portes des divers appartements.

Je croise un couple devant les escaliers. L'homme porte un enfant endormi dans les bras et lui-même à l'air fatigué, bien qu'apaisé. La femme à l'air littéralement crevée quant à elle.

Il est si tard que ça ? Deux heures du matin. Tant pis. Je ne reculerai plus, maintenant.

Quel étage déjà ? Le cinq. Ironie, peut-être. La rampe d'escalier est glacée sous la paume de ma main, et un violent frisson s'empare de ma colonne vertébrale.

Bientôt, je suis devant la porte. Devant _sa_ porte. Refoulant la sourde angoisse qui semble vouloir me hanter, je frappe vigoureusement sur le chambranle.

Et il ouvre, presque directement. Et l'effet est immédiat. Je sens mon cœur pulser contre ma poitrine dans des mouvements frénétiques et mes jambes vacillent sous l'effet de sa vision. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau.

Et ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux. Ses yeux, qui reflètent tant de haine en ce moment, n'ont presque pas changé. Peut-être la présence de cette ombre qui affecte son regard autrefois enfantin, est nouvelle. Serait-ce moi qui.. ? Le saurais-je jamais…

« -Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir.

-Allez, combien de temps que tu m'attends, quatre ans ? Cinq ans. Cinq longues années.

-C'est noël.

-Je sais.

-Je ne suis pas seul. Dégage. On m'attend. »

Il n'est pas seul ? Il n'y a pour ainsi dire aucun écho qui se fait entendre. Pas de bruits de pas, ni d'éclats de voix. A moins qu'il n'y ait un mec à poil dans sa salle de bain ou dans son lit –et il ne serait jamais venu ouvrir si c'était le cas, il n'y a personne. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre la tangente, cette fois. Tu peux toujours courir.

« -Faux, dis-je en bloquant la porte qu'il tente de refermer. Il n'y a personne.

-Dégage Malfoy.

-Si tu me laisses entrer.

-Ne sois pas complètement con, bordel. »

Tant pis, je force. Un peu trop apparemment, il tombe à la renverse sur son derrière. J'entre finalement, et m'approche pour le relever mais son regard m'en dissuade. Il me déteste tellement.

Je le laisse alors s'occuper de se remettre debout seul, et fais le tour de la pièce par mon regard. Une légère musique se fait entendre que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas fait attention. Il était apparemment occupé à lire sur son canapé, vu le roman posé délicatement sur l'accoudoir. La pièce est calme, et chaleureuse. Une lampe est allumée près dudit canapé, propageant une lumière douce.

Aucune décoration de fin d'année excepté les guirlandes de fines lumières qui ornent la grande fenêtre. Du salon où donne la porte d'entrée, je peux voir la cuisine et son bar et derrière moi, trois portes. Une salle de bain, une chambre et un placard je présume.

Le genre d'appartement où l'on se sent bien. Le genre d'appartement où j'aurais pu vivre.

Si je n'avais pas eu la folie des grandeurs.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te donne deux minutes pour me répondre, et une de plus pour dégager de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je suis ici parce que tu me manques. »

Ca a eu le don de lui couper le souffle, au moins. Je vois d'ici les cicatrices de ses blessures éclater, prêtes à saigner d'un moment à l'autre.

C'est affreux, mais ça le rend d'autant plus beau. Je ne lui avais jamais connue cette beauté douloureuse qui découle désormais de tous ses gestes. Il a le regard sauvage, prêt à me faire partir. Par la force s'il faut. Et aussi triste que cela peut me rendre, je sais qu'il en aurait le courage. Plutôt deux fois qu'une même.

« -Et si je suis là, c'est aussi pour dîner avec toi.

-Que… Quoi ? »

Une fois de plus, il ne sait que répondre. Son visage est décontenancé, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il a peur, mon dieu. Il a peur.

« -C'est noël. Toi-même tu l'as dit. Tu te rappelles ?

-Il n'est pas question de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi. Il est tard et toi, tu te casses.

-Non.

-Bien sûr que si. »

Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Il se tient loin de moi, les poings serrés.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter, tu n'es pas content de me revoir dis-moi ?

-DEGAGE ! BARRE-TOI ! Prends ta fierté sous le bras et sors d'ici. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Non, je..

-STOP, je ne veux rien entendre ! Ferme ta putain de gueule. »

Il a traversé le salon, a ouvert l'une des portes et s'est engouffré dedans. En attendant sans doute que j'écoute ce qu'il me prie de faire. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis égoïste. Mais je ne peux pas.

Lentement, je m'approche de l'endroit où il s'est effacé. Je pose la paume de mes mains contre la porte, et glisse à genoux devant. Tant pis pour la fierté. Au diable l'orgueil.

Il vaut bien plus que toutes ces merdes de toute façon.

« -Harry…

-MAIS BARRE-TOI PUTAIN ! Tire-toi. Je t'en prie Draco, sort d'ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là mais c'est une mauvaise idée. J'ai tiré un trait sur toi depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais plus… »

Ca voit n'est plus qu'un murmure et j'entends ses sanglots. Si j'osais j'ouvrirais cette porte et je le prendrais dans mes bras. Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais cinq ans en arrière sur le quai de la gare et j'enverrais valser mes rêves utopistes. Si j'étais une personne digne, j'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait. Depuis longtemps.

Je n'ai jamais été dans la moyenne. Toujours trop bas, ou trop haut. Tout le temps paumé.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'efface. C'est intolérable. Et puis quoi, encore.

« -Je sais que c'est faux. Tu mens tout le temps. Dis-le. Même à la gare, ce jour-là, tu mentais. Allez, avoue, avoue ! »

Ce n'est pas bon, je perds le contrôle de mes émotions. Je divague, je dis n'importe quoi. Tout se confond dans ma tête. Le passé n'arrête pas de se superposer au présent. Je revois Harry, comme au premier jour. Harry, aujourd'hui. Nos mains entrelacées. Qui se séparent. La gare, le train qui part. Et Harry qui…

« -Mais enfin Draco de quoi tu parles ? »

Il a ouvert la porte. Je suis toujours à genoux, devant lui. Ses yeux sont rouges et il a les traits tirés cependant sa colère ne semble plus aussi vive.

« -Je…

-Réponds enfin ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'as décidé de fermer ta gueule maintenant.

-La ferme. Laisse tomber. »

Je me relève et m'approche de lui. Une fois de plus, il se recule, butant contre la porte à peine ouverte.

« -Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'a manqué, Harry. »

Il tremble. De colère, d'envie, les deux à la fois peut-être. Il cherche à s'échapper mais je le tiens par le bras et le rapproche de moi.

Nos têtes sont proches l'une de l'autre, ses yeux tente tant bien que mal de scruter les miens, au travers de la douce lumière.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ? »

Ce que je fous ? J'en sais rien. Je suis fou, ça oui. Fou de toi. Complètement dingue même. Tu me rends taré.

Et mes lèvres s'avancent vers les tiennes car tu es désormais prisonnier de mon emprise, ne pouvant plus reculer. Je te frôle, tu trembles encore plus. Comme tu es bon.

Je pousse mes lèvres plus fortement et ma main glisse de ton bras pour agripper tes hanches. Tu te laisses faire, tu es pris dans l'engrenage.

Le baiser se fait plus poussé, plus rapide. Je glisse ma langue dans ta bouche, et tu me réponds enfin. Je te sens te coller à moi, et tes mains qui voyagent sur mon dos.

L'excitation nous gagne comme avant, comme toujours. Je veux plus, je veux te sentir. Je plonge mes lèvres dans ton cou et t'offre une myriade de baiser papillon jusqu'à ta clavicule. Dans mon oreille, ta respiration s'accélère.

Soudain, je ne ressens rien qu'une fulgurante douleur dans mon dos et sur mon derrière. Tu m'as littéralement projeté sur le sol.

« -Aïe. Ça, ça fait mal.

-Content de te l'entendre dire. »

Toujours sur le sol, je te regarde passer une main dans tes cheveux dans un geste las rempli d'une grande fatigue. Tu me regardes, colère presque toute envolée. Tu sembles juste.. résigné. Pour le moment.

Je me relève et reste planté devant toi, indécis.

« -Je ne partirai pas, Harry.

-Ca, je pense avoir saisi. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est _pourquoi_ ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu me manques.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça reste peu, comme explication ? D'autant plus que je t'ai dit que j'avais définitivement tiré un trait sur toi.

-C'est faux. Pas après ce qu'il se vient de se passer. Cette fougue, cette passion quand je t'approche... C'est toujours la même qu'il y a cinq ans n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est surtout un grand n'importe quoi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, totalement. »

Je fus près de lui à la seconde qui suivit ses derniers mots et j'aspirais de nouveau entre mes lèvres sa lèvre inférieure. Derechef il ferma les yeux, hésitant entre me repousser une fois de plus ou agripper ma chemise sous le manteau que je n'avais même pas ôté.

Mes mains enserre sa taille possessive ment, et je ne résiste pas à passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène, comme autrefois. Je repose ma tête contre son épaule, le serrant toujours étroitement contre moi, en attendant que ma respiration se calme pour prendre la parole.

« -Tu vois…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin, Draco. Tu n'as pas le droit… Pas le droit de me faire ça, pas le droit de revenir dans ma vie comme ça. Tu n'as pas de droit.

-J'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien, pour toi. Pas vrai ? Je m'en veux tellement.. De ne pas voir été à la hauteur.

-Il est tard pour les regrets. Vas-tu partir à présent ? »

Réitérant ton souhait de me voir m'en aller, tu n'enlèves pourtant pas tes doigts de ma nuque, qui repose encore sur ton épaule. Ils sont froids et doux, et j'aimerais que jamais plus tu ne les enlèves.

«-Ce jour-là, à la gare, tu m'as dit quelque chose…

-…

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne te souvenais même plus ce pourquoi tu m'avais aimé, au départ.

-Je sais. Je me souviens de ce que je t'ai dit.

-Est-ce vrai ?

-C'était vrai à ce moment-là. J'étais aveuglé par la douleur et la rancœur, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu t'en allais, moi qui avais tant besoin de toi. Tu m'avais été jusqu'alors presque nécessaire à l'équilibre de ma vie. Et tu avais finir par tout foutre en l'air.

-Mon dieu… Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Tu as suivit tes rêves. Il t'a fallu du courage et je respecte ça. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre mais j'ai réussi. Je… Je me suis senti mal de ne pas avoir été _la_ personne qui aurait pu te suffire. Mais une vie à nous aimer ne t'étais pas suffisant, je l'ai compris un peu plus tard.

-Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai gâché. Tout ce que j'ai perdu. Tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir. Obnubilé par mes rêves, je l'étais. Absorbé par ma folie des grandeurs aussi. Et quelle erreur.

-… Et c'est quoi la vérité, Draco ?

-Tu.. Je.. Enfin, je… Je suis désolé. Putain ce que ça parait médiocre de dire ça maintenant. Une vie entière à me repentir ne suffirait pas à soulager mes maux. Je… Quand le train a quitté la gare ce jour-là et que j'ai débarqué dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, avec des lieux et des gens que je ne connaissais pas non plus, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie. Retourner auprès de toi. Quand les jours se sont écoulés et que peu à peu mes pas se sont habitués au nouveau, je n'avais qu'une pensée. Celle de te revoir. Quand je me suis installé dans mon petit appart et que je me suis posé dans mon fauteuil près de la fenêtre, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose. Que tu sois dans mes bras, que je sois à ma place. Mais je n'ai pas fait demi-tour, et j'ai continué de vivre à demi-moi. C'est ça la vérité. Une vérité banale. La mienne.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi revenir _maintenant_ ? _Trop_ tard ?

-Parce il n'est pas trop tard. Parce que je n'accepte pas de le croire. Et si je suis là maintenant, c'est parce que je ne sais plus pour quelle raison je dois me lever le matin si ce n'est pour être à tes côtés. Je ne fais pas le mièvre pour le plaisir, ni pour être plus convaincant, mais parce qu'aucun mot ne pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à l'intensité de mes émotions quand je pense à toi.

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas de tout ça. Est-ce que tu entends ?

-Ce que j'entends, ce sont de vieilles paroles. Comme une éternelle litanie dans ma tête. Des mots qui résonnent et se répercutent sur les parois de mon cœur à longueur de temps. 'Le pire dans un chagrin d'amour, c'est de ne plus savoir ce qu'on a aimé, au début.' Mais moi je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens pour deux.

-Mais te rends-tu compte ? Tu me craches ça à la figure comme si c'était moi qui devais porter le poids de ta culpabilité sur mes épaules. J'étais mort de chagrin, malheureux comme les pierres. Je me demandais sans cesse comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir. Je t'ai crié de me revenir, de tout mon cœur, de toute ma foutue âme. Mais tu t'es barré, ni plus ni moins. Et j'ai quitté la gare, seul. »

De nouvelles larmes s'échouent sur tes joues devenues pâles. Ca y est, tes plaies se sont rouvertes. Les miennes aussi. L'un en face de l'autre, toujours planté au milieu du salon, nous nous regardons d'une manière nouvelle.

Je te tends la main, que tu hésites à prendre. Mais tu cèdes et je te rapproche de moi, encore une fois. Mes doigts caressent ta joue et sèche doucement les gouttes d'eau. Lentement, tu viens poser ton front contre le mien et nos regards ne se lâchent plus.

Cette fois c'est toi qui amorce le rapprochement de tes lèvres vers les miennes, et je te laisse faire avec patience. Le baiser qui s'engage alors est lourd d'un passé brisé, de non-dits et de regrets. Un baiser acide qui marque nos peaux d'une amertume commune. Familière. Et je te laisse faire.

Et puis la transformation en un baiser impatient, plein d'une envie contenue. Mes gestes se précises autour de ta taille et les tiens également autour de mon cou, je me rapproche davantage, tellement le besoin de te sentir contre moi devient vital.

Je baisse ma tête dans ton cou et je reprends le chemin que tu m'as fait perdre tout à l'heure, n'hésitant pas cette fois à glisser mes mains sous ton t-shirt.

Tu frissonnes, et tout s'accélère. Tes mains arrachent ma veste et ma chemise d'un seul mouvement empressé, sans quitter une seul fois le contact avec mon regard. Nos vêtements volent, tous un par un et je suis nu devant toi.

Et tu es nu devant moi. Je suis excité. Terriblement excité. Cependant quelque chose me retient de me jeter sur toi. Un geste, une avance, un signe de toi. J'ai peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, définitivement.

Mais d'un coup tu t'abats sur moi, nous faisant tomber sur le sol, toi sur moi. Je rigole légèrement, toujours un peu tendu. Tu sembles surpris par se son.

« -Embrasse-moi Draco. Embrasse-moi… »

Et je t'embrasse, je te caresse. Je retrouve la douceur de ton corps et tes courbes parfaites. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu en attente de mon retour.

Tes mains sur moi me font gémir et j'attends le moment où tu toucheras mon sexe gonflé de désir. Je sens le tien contre ma cuisse et je n'attends plus que de me faire tien.

« -Fais-moi l'amour. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Harry. »

C'est le déclic. Tes mouvements se font plus langoureux et tu te frottes plus vigoureusement sur mon bas ventre. Je prends ton sexe en main d'un geste précis et directement tu jettes la tête en arrière en gémissant. Exerçant un vas et viens assez rapide, je sens que tu ne vas plus tenir longtemps alors je ralentis et tu reviens encrés tes yeux dans les miens.

« -D'accord. »

Je sens ta main froide glisser entre mes cuisses pour venir me préparer, je frissonne d'anticipation. Tes doigts entre en moi facilement et j'ai de plus en plus envie de te sentir en moi. Je te le fais comprendre en m'empalant davantage sur tes doigts, te montrant mon envie.

Tu souris doucement et viens te placer. Ca y est. Ca y est mon amour. Tu t'apprêtes à entrer en moi mais soudain tu arrêtes tout mouvement.

« -Ouvre les yeux, Draco. Et montre-moi tes émotions. Je veux voir la seule vérité que je puisse croire. »

Et je lui obéis. Et je vois ses traits se crisper de plaisir quand enfin il est entièrement en moi. Ses gestes restent en suspens durant une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde où nos yeux tissent une ribambelle de nouvelles promesses.

Et il se retire. Il revient. Plus fort, plus loin. Encore, encore, encore..

« -Je… Vais venir. Oh, Draco…

-Oui, oui continue… Encore, plus vite. Plus vite. »

Et les coups de butoirs s'enchaînent de plus en plus rapidement, les respirations s'accélèrent encore plus et oh mon dieu, c'est la délivrance. Harry jouit en moi de jets chauds et puissants et je le suis de près, maculant nos torses de ma substance poisseuse.

Il était magnifique.

Il se retire une dernière fois et s'allonge à côté de moi, toujours sur le sol qui nous blesse le dos. Je n'ose tourner mon regard vers lui, de peur d'y voir de mauvais présages sur son visage.

Mais il prend ma main posée sur mon ventre et enlace mes doigts aux siens. Alors j'ose, et je tente un œil dans sa direction.

Il est beau à damner, c'est incroyable. Je ne sais quoi dire, de peur de briser le calme et la sérénité apparente.

« -Tu m'aimes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire avec tes sentiments.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à toi.

-Tes belles paroles ne restent que des mots. Mes tes émotions sont dans tes yeux, et il en a toujours été ainsi. Et tu m'aimes.

-Oui.

-Et j'ai toujours été à toi, moi aussi. »

C'est à mon tour de laisser échapper une larme. Là, sur le sol d'un petit appartement dans la nuit de Noël, j'ai retrouvé ce que je croyais avoir perdu à jamais. Mon Harry.

« -Ne prends plus jamais le train, Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.. »

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un petit OS qui se termine bien. Alors dites-moi, vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Et sinon, une bonne fin de semaine à tous ! Bisous bisous


End file.
